Things Change
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: SPOILER 6.22. I Love and Hated the ending. But I thought I would AU the ending a little. I still believe in him. And I don't mind bowing.


Things Change

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUM: SPOILER 6.22. I Love and Hated the ending. But I thought I would AU the ending a little. I still believe in him. And I don't mind bowing.

DIS: Unknown. For nothing is set. And I don't know if I'll ever own. But one can dream.

THINGS CHANGE

Dean and bobby watched as Crowley and Raphael spoke the spell to waken Purgatory. Then nothing.

"Maybe I spoke it wrong."

"You spoke it perfectly." They both turned. He pulled his empty bottle out. All in shock.

TC

Same absorbed his hell-self. Waking like a drowned victim. Gulping sweet air into his lungs. Looking around he started back. Cas stood beside the bed.

"You," Cas nodded. "Where are they?"

"They are at the location in your hand."

"Why are you here?"

"Cause you have faith in me." Sam shrugged. True he had his internal battle. Looking upon this fight as on he had plenty of times with his brother. Sam thinking of Cas in the Sam way dean did. But he saw more. Always able to read Cas better than anybody. Even Cas' major charge Dean. Cas always gave him time. "We need to go."

"What are you going to do?" Cas held out an angel blade. Sam looked at it wearily.

"It's what you are going to do." Sam looked down at the weapon. A weapon normal so light now feeling heavy as leaded steel. Looking up Cas stared his blue eyes deep into Sam's. Sam seeing the ocean of emotion. Finally seeing their Castiel. Scared of what is about to happen.

TC

Cas made himself glow. Using all his grace and what soul's he had left to bluff. Even using the grace of Balthazar. Not only was he a double agent for Sam and Dean. He had run off to Raphael telling him/her of Castiel's plan and purgatory. Covering all sides to see who wins. Siding with the winner.

Crowley titled his head. Raphael stepped back in fear.

"They are all with me now." All those games of poker with the Winchester's are finally paying off.

"Exit stage Crowley."

"You let the demon go. But not your own brother"

"I have plans." Right now he had to play up to the biggest threat. Raising his hand to snap his fingers. Seeing the sign. Sam stabbed Raphael in the back.

Bobby blocked his eyes but Sam, Dean, and Cas just stared at the former archangel. Her body and wings splayed out.

Sam smiled at Cas. Cas smiled then crumpled. He had used what he had. Sam rushed forward. Dean still to stunned he could only watch as Sam cradled the angel in his lap. Blood seeped from Cas' nose, mouth, and ears.

"What going on? What can I do?"

"You already did it." Blues eyes borrowing into Dean's. "I asked you to stand behind me." Fighting to get up. Sam helping. Dean moved in but Cas backed off as if burned. Dean looked down ashamed. Bobby backed away. Sam pulled Castiel closer to him. The only one. Seeing through. Having faith.

"Easy Cas. Are you alright?"

"I will be." Cas moved a little off of Sam. He glared at Dean. Then his gaze moved to Bobby. Bobby backed away from the assault of the blue eyed angel. Both feeling terrible for not having faith in their friend, brother, family.

Sam too glared at his family. How easily they lost faith in their family. They had lost it with him on several occasions and having reason too. But Cas. He had played them. Played his part so well. They lost sight of their angel, guardian, brother. Dean grunted.

"What about Crowley?"

"What about him?" Castiel spoke guarded.

"Well you let him get away." If Castiel could have growled loudly he would have. Cas growled with the burn from their words. But only Sam heard it. Sam heard everything. Sam placed a hand on Cas' shoulder. Still showing him he had support.

"No he didn't." Sam smiled. Living a little at how Cas had fooled his big brother. Looking over at Sam, Cas smiled. Nodding his head he let Sam have the moment. Still a little weak from his overture. "He has Crowley's bones. He still owns him."

Dean sputtered. Realizing what he had done. He had lost faith. Lost faith in the one person who had done everything he asked. He couldn't stand by him. After everything. Perdition, dying for them twice. Sacrifice after sacrifice. Falling. And the one time.

One time. Dean crumpled in on himself.

Bobby looked from Sam to Cas than back again. All they had done. All he had done.

Lost faith.

Cas stayed a step behind Sam. Using Sam as a buffer. That did not go unnoticed from the other two family members. The kicked puppies ganging up together. Stronger together. Dean took a step forward. Sam backed up, bumping into Cas. Cas swayed but maintained his stance. Secure behind Sam. Sam gripped Cas tight. Forming a physical bond of family. Holding up his hands Dean approached his brothers.

"I'm sorry. More sorry than I have ever been. Sam, I…" There are no words. Looking over to the hunched angel. The frightened alone angel. Well he had Sam. The new archangel of heaven. Hiding behind his only true family. The one who had faith in him. Sam gripped onto Cas tightly. Each needing each other. To help stand against their family. Their family shouldn't be their enemy. But a great precipice had happened. The crevice deep but not to big that one could not jump from one side to the other. Dean so wanted to jump and join his brothers. Hating to be alone. Left behind. He knew he had to repent. But he first had to jump.

"Cas, you are right." Taking a step closer. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have…" Done so much more. But, "I failed you. If you can only forgive me. I know I have no right but Cas…" there was no words. He pushed past Sam to gather the angel in his arms.

Castiel stiffens at the contact. True Dean is a man and he an angel. But Dean could still hurt. Not physically. Words though. Words that had done so much. "Cas please. I am so sorry." Dean buried his face in the angel's shoulder. Cas looked to Sam. Looking for advice. Sam smiled. This is huge.

Dean began to cry. Sobbing. He had hurt this angel so much. The one time.

"I will make this up to you." Cas nodded. Hugging back. "I promise."

"I look forward to it." Sam came over and patted him on the shoulder. Dean stiffened. Moving back he didn't wipe his tear stained face.

"Now what?" Sam asked. Cas shrugged.

"We keep moving forward." The family rebuilding. To be a stronger family. Each having their part to play. Each having their crevice to jump over.

THE END


End file.
